


The Phone

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Photos, Robert is a pain in the ass, Texting, aaron and robert are on the phone, cain finding evidence on the phone, phone snooping, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Cain finds the photos and texts that Aaron had told him about. They're not all that he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone

Aaron stormed past Cain and headed upstairs. Cain rubbed his face and was about to leave when he saw that Aaron had left his phone on the table. He glanced around and pocketed the phone before heading out.

He opened the phone and scrolled down the messages until he found the ones from Robert. He opened the first one and read through them,

R- When?  
A- 10:30? I have to leave at about 1:00 though I have to pick up a contract.  
R- That's fine.  
R- What are you doing now?  
A- Gonna go through some paperwork and then get some food.

Cain frowned,  
"This is boring."  
He had been hoping for something he could use against Robert but this was ridiculous. He scrolled further down,

R- Can you come back? I miss you.

He raised his eyebrows; this was more like it,

A-You don't miss me. You saw me this morning.  
R-I miss you in my bed.  
A-Well you know what you can do about that.  
R-Come back.  
A- Later.  
R-If you don't come back I'm coming to you.  
A-Fine.  
R-Get rid of Barton. I think a trip to the scrapyard is needed- as an investor and all.  
A-Gimme twenty minutes.

He copied the messages and sent them to himself before scrolling down further,

R-Aaron?  
R-Aaron can you just talk to me please?  
R-Look I know you're fed up as hell with me and I get it but can you please just let me know you're alright?  
A-Piss off.  
R-Thank you.

Cain frowned slightly and scrolled further,

A-What are you doing?  
R-I'm about to go in a meeting. What are you doing?  
A-Thinking.  
R-Bout what?  
A-About how sore you must be sitting in that chair after last night.  
A-You in the meeting already? I'll carry on then.  
A-I can't stop thinking about the noises you made when I choked you with my-

"Fucking hell."  
Cain scrolled down again, his ears burning with embarrassment of knowing exactly what his nephew had been doing. He stopped at an earlier conversation and sighed before reading it,

R-Why do I have eight voicemails from you? What's wrong?  
A-I'm bored.  
R-Seriously? I'm in meetings all day Aaron. Can’t you find something to do?  
A-I'm stuck at work and I’m bored. Entertain me.  
R-Child  
R-Aaron?  
R-Are you ignoring me now? Fine I'm calling you.  
R-AARON ANSWER YOUR PHONE.  
R-Aaron.  
R-Aaron.  
R-Livesy.  
R- Fucking answer me. If you don’t answer to Aaron I’ll start calling you Pooh bear.   
R-ANSWER ME.  
R-Fine. Don't wanna talk to you anyway  
R-Aaron?  
R-Is it because I called you pooh bear? Would you rather be Eeyore?  
R-LIVESY.  
A-Jesus Christ Sugden I was dealing with a customer.  
R-Call me.

Cain shook his head,  
"God they're annoying."  
He sighed again and scrolled further down,

A-Are you awake?  
R-What's up?  
A-Can't sleep.  
R-In a kinky way or the other way?  
A-Other."  
R-You okay?  
A-Not really.  
R-Gimme ten minutes I'll meet you by the door.  
A-Thanks.  
R-No problem.

Cain frowned at the messages; at how quickly Robert had agreed to go help Aaron. He thought for a moment then closed the messages to go to the photos. He scrolled through several of various machines and one of Adam posing on top of a scrapped car until he found one of Robert and him sitting together in what looked like a bedroom. Robert was pouting into the camera with Aaron's face half buried into his neck. The next one showed Aaron laughing on the bed with Robert lying on his stomach. The next few were at the scrap yard then there was one of Robert asleep. The next was a picture with Robert grinning widely and pointing at the camera. He scrolled through more photos until he came to one of a note written in Roberts handwriting  
"Sleeping beauty- went to get coffee. Make yourself at home but stay in bed. Xxx"  
Cain rolled his eyes and, finding no more incriminating photos he went back to the messages again, scrolling further down until a word caught his eye,

R-I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry."  
A-It's not enough. You say you love me one minute and then you dump me the next. It's too much. I'm done being hurt by you."  
R-Aaron please. I do love you. I want you. But I have a wife. You know that.  
A-Whatever.  
R-Aaron come on."  
A-Aaron?  
R-Leave me alone.  
A-I love you.

Cain paused, shaking his head as he scrolled down again; reading through various messages arranging meetings and trying to sort arguments. He stopped at a picture sent by Robert, the picture was of the two of them lying in bed; Aaron was grinning widely and Robert was looking at him, a small smile on his lips. Cain looked at Aaron's face in the photo then looked at the way Robert was looking at him. He rubbed his face and scrolled further through the messages.

R-Are you okay?  
A-Yeah. What's up?  
R-You look angry.  
A-Where are you?  
R-Earlier in the pub. I'm at home.  
A-Okay. Free later?  
R-Not until seven. I have a walk round with a client.  
A-That's fine. I don't wanna go home. Come to the scrap yard?  
R-What's wrong? That's fine.  
A-Mums pissing me off.  
R-Can I help?  
A-Take me away?  
R-yeah?  
A-No. Maybe.  
R-I can. Give me a date and I'll book a room.  
A-Seriously?  
R-Yes. I gotta go Aaron. Gimme a date and I'll see you at about half seven.  
A-Thanks.  
R-Xx

Cain groaned in annoyance and closed the messages. He sat down and thought things through; he wanted Robert to pay and having these messages and photos guaranteed him a long time of blackmailing, but the look on his nephews face in the photos was bothering him. He knew already was he was going to do, as tempting as revenge was he couldn't do it to Aaron. He sighed before grabbing his own phone and deleting the messages he'd sent to himself.  
"Stupid move Cain...come on."  
He pocketed his phone again and stood up; grabbing Aaron's phone and heading back to the pub.

He slipped into the back room and dropped the phone onto the table, mentally kicking himself at leaving such good evidence alone. He sighed and headed home empty handed.


End file.
